Toontown Wiki talk:Wiki Poll/Archive 1
Toon Species - Used Mine: what's your favorite Toon Species? (excluding BLACK cat) 1: DOGS 2: HORSES 3: MICE 4: DUCKS 5: BEARS 6: MONKEYS 7: CATS Kacperthehorse 19:46, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for your suggestions! If you have anymore, please do suggest! :Bermuda Contact Me! 00:47, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Favorite boss to fight? - Used What is your favorite boss battle? *VP *CFO *CJ *CEO Theevina 14:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Great suggestion! It's up now! Vote for your favorite boss battle! :Bermuda Contact Me! 00:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Blargh my idea - Used I don't know how to call this poll, but... It's related to names. Okay so, Did you write your name (Example: Toontown guy), or did you rather click on TITLE, FIRST, and/or LAST (Example: Sherriff Von Bananamonkey) in Pick-A-Name in the Create-a-toon? Kacperthehorse 08:27, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, I think I know what you're saying. *Which method did you name your Toon through the Create-A-Toon? **Pick-A-Name ( Example: Baron C.J Loopenmash) **Type-A-Name (Example: Neil Amstrong ) :Correct me if I'm mistaken. :Bermuda Contact Me! 22:16, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yup. That's it. However I don't think someone would clearly understand the question without an example. I edited the Answers and added examples. :Kacperthehorse 09:44, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I think they'll understand. I'm pretty sure they know what Type-A-Name means. ::Bermuda Contact Me! 21:46, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :: :: ::That's an interesting idea, but I think I already know the answer. (Everyone I know here used type-a-name, right?) Theevina 22:00, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, I guess we'll just have to find out via the poll! Anyways, keep the suggestions coming! I'm running out of ideas! :::Bermuda Contact Me! 22:04, April 28, 2011 (UTC) What is your main Toon's gender? - Used MALE FEMALE Kacperthehorse 09:47, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Eh, i don't know what about flappy, but I meant your main toon's gender. And as you said in desktop launcher line, it should only be related to tt, not anything outside it. On TT you can't have secret/no gender. So, the non-tt-polls are not allowed but this one is? O_o o_O Black Hole, The true Cog killer! 07:44, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Cog HQ - Used Have we done this one yet? Bosstbot HQ Sellbot HQ Cashbot HQ Lawbot HQ What's Sonic767's powerlevel? OVER 9,000!!!! 23:25, May 3, 2011 (UTC) We've done favorite boss to fight, but I don't think I've seen a favorite HQ. Theevina 23:26, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the suggestions! I'll make sure to add it to the list (once I actually make one). ::Bermuda Contact Me! 23:30, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Activity? - Used What about favorite activity? 1. Fighting Cogs 2. Playing Trolley Games 3. Fishing 4. Mini-golfing 5. Racing 6. Gardening 7. Hanging Out with Friends 8. Other Flappy Wildbumper! :D 19:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC) We already had this. Black Hole, The true Cog killer! 07:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) But it can make a re-appearance. ;) Just keep those suggestions coming! Bermuda Contact Me! 13:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh we had this one already? Sorry. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 14:55, May 15, 2011 (UTC) You can request to change the upcoming poll (yours only) at the top by asking me. :) Bermuda Contact Me! 14:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I really think that it's up to you. I don't mind if you change it. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 15:02, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm out of ideas to use. This is the reason why this page was created. :) Bermuda Contact Me! 15:14, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Playground Owner - Used #Mickey #Minnie #Daisy #Donald #Goofy Chip and Dale WilburStorm! 09:38, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :I knew I was missing Goofy! Oh boy... Oh well, next time. Bermuda Contact Me! 16:56, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Color of your house :D - Used #Red #Blue #Yellow #Pink #Green #Purple WilburStorm! 07:37, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Great suggestion! I've added it to the list! Suggest more polls! :Bermuda Contact Me! 07:07, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Trolley Game? - Used Maybe we could have a poll for a favorite trolley game. There would be a list of trolley games to select from.... I don't have them memorized though. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 14:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :There's too many too list. I'll probably list maybe 8 or 9 Trolley Games. Bermuda Contact Me! 03:48, June 5, 2011 (UTC) What are the laff points of your main toon? - Used A. 15-25 B. 25-34 C. 34-43 D. 43-52 E. 52-61 F. 61-100 G. 100 or higher FlyingSquirrel192 23:30, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Great suggestion! I haven't managed the weekly poll in over a month. I'll try my best, though. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 02:14, August 29, 2011 (UTC) If you were a Cog what would you do? - Used This is my response to your doodle poll. A: Go make some toons sad B: Yell at your room mates for not doing their work bad C: Drink 3000 oil cans and become fatter than Corporate Raider D: get hit by a pie and Xplode. Black Hole, The true Cog killer! signature is broken. Please press Alt+F4 to try again. 10:34, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry Kacper! I never checked this when I created the Cog for a day poll. Sorry! I was thinking the same thing, too. :P Other: Kacperthehorse 11:09, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Do you like to play Toontown trough the browser, or would you prefer Launcher? ANSWER 1: Trough browser ANSWER 2: Desktop Launcher 11:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC)11:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC)11:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC)11:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Kacperthehorse 11:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :I think the poll should be about Toontown than other things. I know Toontown can be played through the browser or the launcher, but it'll be better if it talks about Toontown. :Thanks anyways for the suggestion! :Bermuda Contact Me! 22:25, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Just some thoughts... Favorite Gag Track: 1: Toon-up 2. Trap 3. Lure 4. Sound 5. Throw 6. Squirt 7. Drop Favorite Playground: 1. TTC 2. DD 3. DG 4. MM 5. Brrrgh 6. DDL 7. Chip'n'Dale's Acorn Acres Favorite Battle Strategy: 1. Destroy all cogs on first round with sound. 2. Lure and take out one by one. 3. Multiple throw/squirt/drop. 4. Lure into traps. 5. How do you battle? 6. Other Most Hated Cog Type: 1. Sellbots 2. Cashbots 3. Lawbots 4. Bossbots Flappy Wildbumper! :D 05:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Great ideas! I'll use the ones I haven't used yet! Keep those ideas coming! They'll be featured someday! :Bermuda Contact Me! 23:00, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm what about the gender. I really want to know the ratio between males and females on the wiki... most of the contributors are male.... ::: Flappy Wildbumper! :D 04:21, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Bean Counter VS Downsizer! Title. If Bean Counter wins, the text under the poll will say: Those people are pretty good maths! If Downsizer wins, the text under the poll will say: Bean counter, your fired!!!!!!! Kacperthehorse 19:05, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Accessories. Are you excited about the new accesories that will come to Toontown? *Yes *No *Umm... what are accessories? Black Hole, The true Cog killer! 18:44, June 17, 2011 (UTC) If you were a 100+ laff and went to the Lobby in Sellbot HQ, would you invite lower laff toons or invite a whole group of high laff? Um Epic, isn't that a little offensive to the weaker toons? FlyingSquirrel192 02:50, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Hollywood vs. Robber Baron Toons chose which cog they like more. If Robber Baron wins, the poll will say Stick em' up, Mr. Hollywood! If Mr. Hollywood wins, the poll will say, Today, the position of the destroyed Cog will be played by - Robber Baron! *Mr. Hollywood *Robber Baron The Epic Toon 16:10, September 25, 2011 (UTC) What would you do with a cog? - Used *Destroy them, of course! *Follow them *Try to add them to your Friends List *Test out your new gag on them *Ignore them FlyingSquirrel192 18:25, September 28, 2011 (UTC) What is your favorite type of Kart? - Used *Cruiser *TUV *Roadster FlyingSquirrel 18:49, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion Pole What is your favorite cog activity *'Find them on the streets.' *'Rescue a building.' *'Attack their HQ.' *'Destroy their leader.' *'Destroy them in a Trolley game.' Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 19:28, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Are you excited about the new costumes for Toontown Halloween 2011? *Yes *Not really *Not a member. :( (I'm trying to think of new polls Halloween-themed, but this isn't one of my best.) FlyingSquirrel 15:59, October 15, 2011 (UTC) What is yout favorite cog type? I think it should what is your favorite cog type? *Answer 1 Virtual Skelecog *Answer 2 Version 2 cog(V2.cog) *Answer 3 Skelecog *Answer 4 Just regular cog type --Ninja3567 22:58, October 21, 2011 (UTC)